Defensive Measures
by Min Daae
Summary: Lucivar might be a little on the protective side. Just a bit. Not dark, for once. ONESHOT.


Jaenelle flopped on the couch across from him looking exasperated. "Why," she complained, "Are males so _persistent?_"

Lucivar tried not to look pissy. She didn't really sound that annoyed, and if he looked like getting angry she probably wouldn't tell him. So he made a noncommittal 'hmmm' noise and pricked up his ears.

"It's Thane. Again. He refuses to leave me alone! And now there's some – dancing dress-up thing in Dharo and he wants to go. With me." She scowled. "I don't like dressing up."

He examined her. "He asked you to go to Dharo with him?"

She nodded, looking grumpy. "Mother Night. I told him I'd have to think about it."

Lucivar nodded, keeping his voice carefully neutral. "You do that, Cat." He paused for a half a second. "Oh, damn it. I just remembered something I have to do," he said, hoping he sounded nonchalant. "G'night." Jaenelle opened her mouth to say something, but he didn't give her the chance.

--

The expressions on Thane's parents' faces were so shocked and nervous that he almost felt bad. He assured them that he would only be a moment, breezed up the stairs, set a sound shield on the hallway behind him, and sent the door banging open. The young man within started up indignantly.

"Good evening," he said, in a mild, pleasant voice. "Thane, is it?"

Thane wasn't exceptionally handsome or exceptionally ugly. Lanky, boyish, and clueless, was the impression Lucivar got from him. That was all right. He gulped, though, so that gave him some points for intelligence as he scrambled to bow. "Prince."

He smiled and let his wings fan out, knowing how it made him look twice his size. "It's always nice to be recognized." Thane quailed. Lucivar pointed at a chair. "Sit."

He sat.

"Now, listen very carefully," Lucivar said, still pleasant. "Because I don't repeat myself. You invited Jaenelle Angelline to go dancing in Dharo. You're going to tell her it's off."

His mouth dropped open. "I wasn't – I didn't mean anything by it! I swear!"

Lucivar let his smile grow. "That's right, you don't. Nor will you. If you look to be moving in on my sister anytime soon, I will come back and take your balls off."

"What?" The poor boy was gaping a little. Lucivar almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"I told you, I don't repeat myself." He smiled a razor sharp smile. "And I don't make idle threats, either."

"I didn't – I wasn't going to do anything, truly, Prince, I didn't mean anything by it! It was just-"

"I don't care. Don't let it happen again. The Lady is already promised."

Thane blinked. Blinked again. Lucivar just waited. "…promised? Already? She never said…"

"She doesn't know yet." Lucivar cut him off. His eyes widened slightly.

"But you're-"

"Married, yes, and weren't you listening?" He snapped, "She's my _sister. _Don't be disgusting. It's not me." He paused, considering, and decided for this particular persistent male – and for that suggestion – he deserved it. "Have you ever heard of a man called the Sadist?"

Thane blanched. "The what?"

Lucivar smiled and folded his wings in. "Boyo, if I were you, I'd consider what it means that if you don't listen to me, it's not just your balls you're going to lose. Because it's not me you're going to contend with." He pretended to think. "Though maybe if I was feeling merciful I'd let Kaelas get to you first."

"Kaelas?" He went paler, looking like curdled milk. Lucivar hoped he wouldn't take it too personally, but he still offered one last razor-edged smile.

"Arcerian cat. Jaenelle is his sister too."

Thane's eyes went wider. Lucivar could see him trying to imagine what was worse than an Arcerian cat. And failing. "Who…who's the Sadist?" He had the courage to ask. That was admirable. And deserved an honest answer.

"My big brother," Lucivar said, with a wry half smile, "I could always introduce you."

--

It probably hadn't really been necessary to scare him that much, Lucivar reflected as he strolled back into the Hall, unable to quite keep from being amused. Probably. But after all, if Daemon wasn't here to be a possessive bastard – someone had to. He wasn't going to let his Queen get invested in any sub-par males. When Daemon came here – and he _would _come here, he wouldn't let himself think otherwise – Jaenelle would be here too. And this time old enough to choose a Consort.

Jaenelle was waiting for him. Clearly the boy hadn't wasted any time. He tried to look innocent.

"A message came from Thane," she said, tartly.

"Oh?" He tried to look surprised.

"He said he can't go to Dharo with me."

He couldn't read her tone. He focused on staying innocent.

"Lucivar, did you _say _something?"

He grinned at her. "Would I do something like that?"

"_Yes,_" she growled. He couldn't help but laugh.

The good thing was that by the time they'd finished tussling, she'd managed to forget about Thane and his invitation. The bad news was that somehow he was on the ground with an Arcerian cat on his legs and a blonde-haired witch clutching her ribs with laughter.

Oddly, he didn't really mind that much.


End file.
